The badlands of my past
by WithoutAGhostOnTheWalls
Summary: Trilogía de One Shots inspiradas en tres canciones de Halsey. Mimi-Centric. AU. Un Michi, un Mimato y un KirihaxMimi (Crackshipping al máximo) Los One Shot no estan conectados entre sí. Segundo Capítulo: Mimato - Masterpiece (Primera Parte) "Colors" de Halsey
1. Worn Shoes

**NOTAS: Este fue difícil, mi primera vez escribiendo un Michi, me gusta pensar que este One Shot me costó tanto porque el Mimato va en mi sangre a pesar que adore al Michi. Quería agradecerle a cada persona que se ha dado su tiempo de dejarme reviews, de verdad lo aprecio, es porque sigo escribiendo y no dejo todo sin terminar como siempre hago. Quiero agradecer a mis amigas Sara y Fer (a quien considero mis beta readers oficiales) por los comentarios e ideas que sugirieron para este fic. Esta es la primera parte de una trilogía que es Mimi-Centric, todas con canciones de Halsey como inspiración. En este fic use "Roman Holiday". El siguiente One Shot va a ser un Mimato así que espero que ese salga más rápido. Digimon como siempre no me pertenece y "Roman Holiday" tampoco. Muchas gracias a los que leyeron esto y este One Shot.**

 _Do you remember the taste of my lips that night  
I stole a bit of my mother's perfume  
Cause I remember when my father put his fist through  
The wall that separated the dining room  
And I remember the fear in your eyes  
The very first time we snuck into the city pool  
Late December with my heart in my chest and the clouds of my breath  
Didn't know where we were running to  
But don't look back_

Taichi no era capaz de recordar las amargas lágrimas de Sora cuando los labios de Mimi recorrían pausadamente su cuello.

Él nunca esperó estar besándose con Mimi Tachikawa, en el asiento trasero de un auto, cuando hace 4 meses atrás a su puerta llegó una carta de aceptación para un realizar un internado en un pequeño club de futbol atravesando el océano.

Nunca sintió que lo que estaba viviendo era real hasta que una desesperada Sora se colgaba de su camiseta en un último intento de persuadirlo para rechazar la oferta.

Desde su ingreso al club cada una de sus prácticas no tenían buenos resultados, las lágrimas de Sora en el día que abordó el avión pesaban toneladas en su alma y tenía la sensación de que los brazos de la chica todavía lo sostenían apretadamente.

Podía sentir las miradas de desaprobación de los dirigentes del club en su espalda cada vez que aparecía en la cancha, si bien había logrado hacerse amigo de unos cuantos de sus compañeros seguía frustrado consigo mismo y su miserable rendimiento.

Mismos amigos que lo llevaron al bar en el cual se reencontró con Mimi Tachikawa, su antigua amiga de la infancia.

-X-

¡Vaya como había cambiado la caprichosa y única hija de los Tachikawa!

Él la divisó cantando en el diminuto escenario del bar mientras se dirigía a buscar unas cervezas. Todavía cantaba dulcemente y con cierta inocencia en su voz, sonrió para sí cuando vio las caras cautivadas de la gente a su alrededor. Mimi todavía traía en si ese encanto, que te atrapaba desde el primer momento, no importaba que la castaña hubiera decidido usar un suéter de un rosa pálido que se notaba bastante gastado y unas cuantas tallas más grande o que la guitarra tuviera el aspecto de pertenecer a un basurero más que a un escenario, Tai no podía despegar su mirada de Mimi.

Ya no parecía la misma niña preocupada mayoritariamente por su aspecto, la Mimi del escenario se veía más relajada, más pura. Su cabello castaño siendo desordenadamente sujetado por una cola de caballo.

¡Y por supuesto! Tachikawa ya no era una niña, había logrado florecer en una bella mujer. Y Tai pasó tiempo de más apreciando lo bella, largas y suaves que parecían ser sus piernas. Gracias a Dios que la chica había decidido usar unos pantalones cortos junto con su suéter.

La primera noche que la vio cantar se sintió libre del agarre de Sora desde que había pisado suelo americano.

Y empezó a mejorar en los entrenamientos también.

Yamato, Kari y Takeru le comentaron además que Sora ya no parecía estar enojada con él y más bien estaba avergonzada de su comportamiento. El mayor de los Yagami no se sorprendería si la pelirroja intentara comunicarse con él más tarde en la semana.

-X-

La cuarta noche que la vio cantar fue también cuando Yagami y Tachikawa volvieron a cruzar palabra en al menos unos cinco o seis años.

"Pensé que no me habías reconocido, Taichi Yagami."

¡Mierda! Había sido descubierto. Se volteó de su asiento, con el sorbo de cerveza apenas atravesando su garganta. Y ahí estaba ella, Mimi Tachikawa, de pie al frente de la mesa que compartía con sus compañeros de equipo, el chico no se había percatado que el espectáculo de la castaña había terminado.

"Bastante tiempo sin vernos, Mimi." Terminó la frase y empezó a toser, sin duda la cerveza no había sido digerida de la manera correcta.

Unas cuantas patadas que recibió de sus amigos por debajo de la mesa, le indicaron que lo mejor era ponerse de pie y efectuar esta conversación con Mimi en privado.

"¿Te gustaría tomar algo?" preguntó el chico mientras se aseguraba que su billetera estuviera en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

"¿Quieres ponerme borracha?" Tachikawa alzó una de sus perfectas cejas.

Taichi negó con su cabeza, demasiado nervioso para contestar en voz alta.

Mimi alzó sus hombros. "Uno nunca sabe qué clase de personas puede encontrar en un bar. Voy a ir a buscar mis cosas, por mientras pídeme un daiquiri de frambuesa."

Tai la vio alejarse mientras rascaba su cabeza confundido. ¿Qué mierda era un daiquiri?

-X-

Un daiquiri de frambuesa y otra cerveza más tarde. Taichi Yagami pudo comprobar con sus propios ojos como Satoe y Keisuke Tachikawa habían dejado de ser la pareja más amorosa que había visto en su vida. Apenas Mimi abrió la puerta del departamento y lo invitó a pasar mientras guardaba su guitarra, escuchó como un golpe era impactado contra una de las paredes del comedor, nunca podría confundir ese tipo de sonido, era el mismo que su papá Susumu causaba en las noches que llegaba borracho en la madrugada a su hogar.

Percibió que Mimi pudo apreciar el miedo en sus ojos, pues rápidamente se cambió el abrigo que llevaba puesto y lo sacó del departamento. El alcoholismo de su padre había calado hondo en la infancia de los hermanos Yagami. Tanto Tai como Kari nunca le habían contado lo que sucedía a nadie, el pequeño Tai se veía en la obligación de inventar nuevos juegos para distraer a su hermana menor en caso que se llegara a despertar con los gritos de su madre o de los de su padre, la mayoría de las veces eran los de ambos.

-X-

Por supuesto que tuvo un ataque de locura momentánea cuando aceptó a esto. Pero a la vez el encanto que Tachikawa ejercía sobre las personas hizo que no pudiera rehusarse.

Por ese motivo, ambos jóvenes habían acabado sentados en la orilla de la piscina de la ciudad, con sus pies flotando en el agua casi congelada. Cuando Tai le preguntó a la chica porque deberían hacer algo tan descabellado como meter sus pies al agua de la piscina siendo pleno diciembre en Nueva York, la chica se dio vuelta para mirarlo con atención a los ojos y sonreírle mientras le replicaba: "De esta manera puedes sentir que estas vivo."

Sin duda Mimi Tachikawa era la criatura más asombrosa y bella que se había cruzado en su camino.

"Hay algo que no entiendo," murmuró Tai sacando sus pies del agua, no aguantando más el frío que sentía escalar por su cuerpo. Ajustó su abrigo alrededor de su cuerpo mientras llevaba sus rodillas contra su pecho. Mimi se movió también acomodando su abrigo pero seguía con sus pies sumergidos en la fría agua.

La chica lo miró con la confusión escrita en su rostro. "Dime"

"Trabajas en el bar como cantante, parte del entretenimiento. ¿No es así?" Vio a la chica asentir para sí misma. "Pero, tu familia sigue viviendo cómodamente, como hace unos años atrás. Así que difícilmente necesitas trabajar para subsistir."

"¿Estas preguntando por qué canto? ¿Ó por qué decido valerme por mi misma siendo que pueden mantenerme?"

Taichi levantó su mirada con miedo, tal vez la había cagado definitivamente con Mimi. Apenas sus miradas se encontraron la chica soltó una risita. "No te preocupes, entiendo el motivo de tu duda. Después de todo, yo era la pequeña princesa de papi ¿eh?"

"Supongo que es eso lo que recuerdo" fue el susurro tembloroso que Mimi recibió a cambio.

"Realmente fui odiosa durante mi estadía en ese campamento."

"Viéndolo desde este momento, solo tenías el comportamiento normal de una niña de 10 años. Lamento haberme desesperado contigo en el pasado, solo éramos niños, no debía tomarme las cosas tan en serio."

"Está bien, después de todo solo éramos niños."

Las miradas de Mimi y Tai se encontraron nuevamente y ambos compartieron risas.

"Ya no soy la princesa de papi." Mimi suspiró y removió sus pies del agua, ya casi no los sentía. "Y si también quieres saber por qué canto, simplemente es porque siento la necesidad de expresarme. Me gusta pensar que cuando las personas me escuchan cantar les estoy entregando una parte de mi alma."

Tai comparó en su cabeza como una vez Yamato le había contestado algo similar. Los artistas hablaban mierda tan profunda.

"Pongámonos de vuelta los zapatos, está congelando aquí afuera. Te cargaré en mi espalda si debo hacerlo, probablemente dejaste de sentir los pies hace bastante." Le ofreció Taichi a Mimi mientras se levantaba y le tendía la mano a la chica. "Vamos, te llevaré a casa."

"Por favor, no."

Ahora era el turno de Tai para sentirse confundido. "¿Qué?"

"¿Podría pasar la noche contigo? Realmente no quiero volver."

Aunque las mejillas de Tai tomaron un leve tono rosáceo, cargó a Mimi en su espalda y emprendió camino por las heladas calles de Nueva York. El rubor en las mejillas del castaño aumentó cuando Mimi le dio un pequeño beso detrás de su oreja y susurró un: "Gracias."

-X-

 _We'll be looking for sunlight  
Or the headlights  
Till our wide eyes burn blind  
We'll be lacing the same shoes  
That we've worn through  
To the bottom of the line  
And we know that we're headstrong  
And our heart's gone  
And the timing's never right  
But for now let's get away  
On a Roman holiday_

Mimi Tachikawa era intoxicante. Cada detalle de ella.

Había algo que era especial en su persona. Pero Taichi no era capaz de ponerle nombre. Sus delicadas manos y su angelical voz. Los defectos y pecados que Tai había aprendido a conocer en las últimas semanas. Cada sitio que había conocido a su lado, lo enérgica y aventurera que se volvía cada vez que Tai le pedía que le enseñara la ciudad. Como había noches en las que se quedaba cantando o escribiendo canciones mientras él caía dormido, pero en las mañanas que despertaba temprano para ir a entrenar la encontraba envuelta en sus brazos como si los dos se hubieran dormido acurrucados. Como a veces Mimi solía robar una camiseta de su armario y aparecía más tarde en las prácticas sentada en las gradas, luciendo su apellido estampado en su pequeña y femenina espalda.

A él incluso le gustaba cuando lo regañaba por seguir usando sus zapatillas de futbol favoritas, era el primer par que sus padres le compraron cuando Tai les dijo que pensaba tomar el futbol como algo serio para su futuro. Las zapatillas estaban demasiado usadas, partidas a los lados. El sentimentalismo no le permitía cambiarlas.

Taichi tomó su delicado rostro en sus manos y le besó la frente antes de dirigirse a su boca. Él no debería estar aquí en medio de una desconocida carretera estadounidense mientras atardecía, un viaje espontaneo que Mimi había decidido hacer y por supuesto él no pudo negarse.

"Está haciéndose muy tarde, será mejor que volvamos." Tai dejó escapar mientras los labios de Mimi besaban su mejilla y comisura de los labios.

"¿Por qué? Nos estamos divirtiendo, Tai." Murmuró la chica mientras sus labios seguían recorriendo el rostro de Taichi.

"Necesito entrenar mañana." Vio el rostro de Mimi caer a la vez que escuchaba su réplica. Odiaba ser la causa de que su sonrisa se borrara.

Mimi se levantó del cuerpo de Tai y se pasó al asiento del copiloto. "Entonces, necesitamos apurarnos para llegar a la ciudad."

Tai se volvió a poner el abrigo y al pasar al lugar del conductor cogió el abrigo de Mimi que había quedado olvidado en el suelo del auto. Mimi se envolvió en su abrigo apenas el chico se lo entregó y procedió a encender la radio. Tai suspiró antes de echar a andar el auto, Mimi no le iba a hablar durante el camino a casa.

-X-

 _Could you imagine the taste of your lips  
If we never tried to kiss on the drive to Queen's  
Cause I imagine the weight of your ribs  
If you lied between my hips in the backseat  
I imagine the tears in your eyes  
The very first night I'll sleep without you  
And when it happens I'll be miles away  
And a few months late  
Didn't know where I was running to  
But I won't look back_

Ese viaje fue la última oportunidad que tuvo de estar en la presencia de Mimi Tachikawa.

La mañana siguiente cuando despertó y se empezó a preparar para asistir a su entrenamiento matutino, Mimi no estaba en su cama.

Decidió no preocuparse por este hecho, a Tachikawa le gustaba ser libre y él no iba a molestarla restringiendo eso.

Su celular vibró en la mesa de noche al lado de su cama, el chico se acercó a el mientras se ponía la camiseta del equipo. Lo revisó con una pequeña esperanza que fuera Mimi quien le escribiera.

DE: SORA 5:22

 **¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE VUELVAS LA PROXIMA SEMANA! TE GUSTE O NO TAICHI YAGAMI TE PREPARARE UNA FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA. ¡ESTOY TAN FELIZ! ANSÍO VERTE PRONTO.**

¡Mierda! Completamente se había olvidado que su estadía en este país tenía los días contados. Mientras se dirigía de vuelta al armario en busca de un abrigo y sus zapatos se percató del paquete que yacía sobre las mantas de la cama sin hacer.

No había duda que era obra de Mimi, era la única que había vivido en este pequeño cuarto además de él.

Rompió el papel que envolvía la caja sin saber que esperar. El sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió cuando observó las zapatillas de futbol que Mimi le había comprado. Adentro de la caja también había una nota.

" _A veces es bueno olvidar el sentimentalismo_ "

-Mimi.

Sintió como el alma se le caía a los pies al comprender que este era el adiós. Ya no había vuelta atrás. No volvería a ver a Mimi. Sin embargo sonrió mientras se calzaba las nuevas zapatillas y se dirigía al entrenamiento, con la nota guardada en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

-X-

 _SEIS MESES DESPUÉS._

"Ese fue un excelente entrenamiento." Comentó Sora mientras le pasaba la botella con agua a un cansado y sudado Taichi que tomaba asiento a su lado en las gradas.

"Gracias, por venir." Murmulló Tai mientras se llevaba la botella a la boca.

"Sabes que no me molesta. A veces desearía volver a entrar a la cancha de vez en cuando."

"Deberías intentarlo, siempre fuiste una de las mejores del equipo."

Sora sonrió amablemente mientras lo miraba. "Deberíamos irnos. Los chicos nos esperan en la cafetería."

"Claro, ya quiero hablar con Yamato exigiéndole porque nunca me contó que su hermano menor empezó a salir con mi hermana menor." El chico tomó su bolso de las gradas y se comenzó a caminar en dirección a las duchas.

Sora elevó su voz para que Taichi la escuchara mientras caminaba. "T.K. es buen chico y lo sabes Tai"

"Por supuesto que lo sé"

Cuando caminaba su bolso vibró, se detuvo y busco su celular entremedio de sus cosas.

1 NUEVO MENSAJE.

DE: MIMI TACHIKAWA 14:16

 **TE EXTRAÑO…**

Se dio vuelta y se fijó en que todavía tenía la mirada de Sora encima suyo, la chica llevó ambas manos alrededor de su boca, tratando de hacer la función de un megáfono y gritó: "¿Estás bien Tai?"

Taichi asintió con la cabeza y de su boca se escapó un débil: "Supongo." Sabiendo que Sora no lograría escucharlo.

PARA: MIMI TACHIKAWA 14:19

 **TAMBIÉN TE EXTRAÑO.**

Volvió a guardar su teléfono y con una cierta calma en su interior retomó su camino hacia las duchas.


	2. Masterpiece (Primera Parte)

**NOTAS: WOW! Por donde empiezo, las primeras dos semanas de diciembre estuve con una fiebre tremenda, logré escribir algo, pero eso es algo que me lleva al otro punto. Mi computador murió. (T-T) y todo lo que estaba allí. Llevaba una página más en esta historia, pero no la salve. También había escrito un pequeño drabble Jyoumi/Mimato que me encantaba, que veré si me da el ánimo de reescribir. Así que dejaré esta historia por aquí como primera parte. La verdad que me puse muy perfeccionista con este fic y por eso me ha costado tanto escribirlo. Diciembre ha sido un mes muy loco, me acabo de convertir en una estudiante universitaria así que supongo que mi tiempo libre se verá gravemente afectado, pero prometo terminar todos mis fics. Y por supuesto, Digimon no me pertenece y la canción ultilizada es "Colors" de Halsey. Además este OS está basado en un post de Rei (crackotps) en Tumblr en askmimiandyamato.**

 **PD: Si alguien pudiera ayudarme a traducir este fic, me ayudaría mucho, por favor mándenme algún inbox si pueden.**

2 NUEVOS MENSAJES.

DE: SORA 17:16

 **S.O.S.**

DE: SORA 17:17

 **MIMI, NECESITO DE TU AYUDA, POR FAVOR.**

PARA: SORA 17:18

 **TIENE QUE SER BASTANTE IMPORTANTE SOR, ESTABA A PUNTO DE TOMAR MI SIESTA DE BELLEZA.**

Mimi pasó una mano por su cabello, removiendo su antifaz para dormir y poniéndose de pie para dirigirse al baño a refrescarse un poco.

DE: SORA 17:18

 **AMBAS SABEMOS QUE NO NECESITAS UNA SIESTA DE BELLEZA, ¿PUEDO IR A TU APARTAMENTO?**

PARA: SORA 17:19

 **YEAH.**

PARA: SORA 17:20

 **DEJAME ADIVINAR, NECESITAS QUE TE AYUDE A ESCOGER TU ATUENDO PARA TU CITA CON YAMATO ¿NO ES ASÍ?**

DE: SORA 17:20

 **NO, ES ALGO MÁS COMPLICADO QUE ESO…**

PARA: SORA 17:20

 **¡OH MY GOD! SORA TAKENOUCHI NO ME DIGAS QUE TE VAS A ACOSTAR CON MATT. ;3**

DE: SORA 17:21

 **¡¿QUÉ?! NOOOOOOOOOOOO ¡MIMIIIIIII! (O/O)**

-X-

Mimi estaba terminando de prepararse un té de arándanos cuando Sora se presentó a su puerta. Mimi dejó escapar unas risitas al ver como su amiga seguía con un rubor bastante obvio cubriendo sus mejillas. Sora le dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro con la esperanza de que se callara.

Mimi fue a la cocina a buscar su té mientras su amiga pelirroja la esperaba sentada en su sala. Y aprovechó de buscar unas galletas que había cocinado en la mañana para darle a probar a Sora, últimamente todos sus amigos estaban muy ocupados para degustar sus delicias.

La castaña tomó asiento en el sofá, quedando al frente de una aún avergonzada Sora. "No te deberías haber molestado, Meems." Comentó Takenouchi al ver el plato de galletas puesto en la mesa de centro.

"Por favor pruébalas Sor, últimamente nadie parece tener tiempo para degustar lo que cocino. Cada uno de nosotros está en su propio mundo."

Sora se enterneció al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, lo cierto es que Tai estaba ocupado con su equipo de futbol, Izzy seguía prefiriendo a su computadora que a los humanos, Joe seguía como siempre, apenas tenían oportunidad de verlo porque seguía siendo esclavo de los estudios, como T.K. y Kari eran menores así que iban a otra escuela. Yamato por otro lado, nunca le había dado una oportunidad a Mimi y socializar con ella, así que obviamente estaba descartado de cualquier plan que tuviera Mimi por cuenta propia, Sora no lo entendía, ambos compartían los mismos intereses y sus personalidades podían llegar a ser compatibles, después de un largo proceso. Ella misma se encontraba ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo entre cuidar la florería de su madre y sus prácticas de tenis.

Mimi había estado sola casi por completo desde que volvió de Nueva York. Llena de culpabilidad tomó una de las galletas que su amiga le había ofrecido, parecía una galleta de chocolate normal, pero apenas le dio el primer mordisco una explosión de frutos del bosque bailó en su paladar. Sora cerró sus ojos y gimió de placer. Nunca había comido una galleta tan deliciosa.

"Voy a suponer que te gustaron" Mimi dijo con cierto tono de burla, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza con té.

Sora abrió los ojos y se encontró con la sonrisa socarrona que Tachikawa le dedicaba. "Me encantaron."

Mimi dejó su taza encima de la mesa de centro y cruzó sus brazos antes de continuar hablando:

"Ahora, si vas a tener sexo con Yamato apuesto que quieres una lencería fabulosa ¿no es así? Lo bueno es que soy cliente habitual de algunas de las mejores tiendas de lencería de este país…"

Sora no tuvo tiempo de avergonzarse, tomó rápidamente uno de los cojines que yacían en sus lados y lo lanzó, alcanzando a Mimi en plena cara.

"¡Ouch, eso dolió!" La chica se pasó una mano por su cabello reacomodándolo. Y dejó el cojín encima de su regazo.

"¡Dios, Mimi cállate! ¡Yamato y yo no vamos a tener sexo!"

"No sabía que ustedes eran el tipo de esperar hasta el matrimonio, no me lo esperaba."

Sora volvió a enrojecerse. "¿Podemos cambiar de tema? No vine a pedir tu consejo sobre lencería."

"Oh." Mimi la miró confundida. "¿No me digas que Yamato y tu terminaron? Oh, amiga lo siento tanto…"

Sora la detuvo con un gesto de manos antes de que Mimi se pusiera de pie para abrazarla. "No, no hemos terminado."

"Entonces, ¿qué?"

"Necesito que me cubras con Yamato."

"¿De que estas hablando Sora?"

"Hoy a las 20:00 tengo que ir a ver a jugar a Tai, pero a la vez tengo una cita con Yamato."

"¿Y tú quieres que yo…?"

"Me comprometí con Taichi primero, además amo el futbol, lo sabes. Además no creo que Matt se enoje mucho conmigo si les llevas algunas de las galletas que hiciste. Con estas delicias no podrá enfadarse. Prométeme que lo harás, de verdad necesito tu ayuda Meems."

"Déjame entender… ¿Quieres que vaya al departamento de Yamato como su cita?" Mimi alzó sus cejas con incredulidad.

Sora alzó sus hombros. "Algo así."

"¿Y qué le lleve alguno de mis postres como un tipo de ofrenda de paz?"

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se llevaba otra galleta a la boca. Y alzó la vista para observar como Mimi fruncía sus labios mientras contemplaba la idea.

"¿Cuál es el postre favorito de Matt?"

Los ojos de Sora se abrieron asombrados, pensó que tendría que ofrecerse como esclava de Tachikawa para conseguir este favor.

"¿Qué…?"

"Dije, ¿cuál es su postre favorito? Eres su novia, deberías saberlo."

"No creo estar ciento por ciento segura, pero pienso que es el helado de menta."

Mimi bufó. "Básico… Por supuesto, Yamato Ishida en esencia."

Los ojos rubíes de Sora brillaron con esperanza. "¿Lo harás?"

Mimi asintió con pesar fingido: "Después de todo, sí necesito a alguien que pruebe lo que cocino."

"Gracias, eres la mejor."

Mimi arrojó lo restante de su té al lavabo, no le gustaba una vez que este se enfriaba. Guardó las galletas que quedaban en una bolsa de papel y se la entregó a Sora con el compromiso que las compartiera con Tai, si bien su equipo ganaba serían un modo de celebrar y si perdían un gran método de consuelo para Taichi Yagami, que estaba obsesionado por el chocolate, Mimi lo sabía.

Después de volver a quedar sola en el apartamento de su familia, se dirigió a la terraza de este, buscando su planta de menta. Mientras sacaba hojas procedentes de la planta con una mano con la otra se aseguraba de buscar en Google alguna receta de galletas de menta en su celular.

-X-

 _Your little brother never tells you but he loves you so  
You said your mother only smiled on her TV show  
You're only happy when your sorry head is filled with dope  
I hope you make it to the day you're 28 years old_

Removió la tapa de la caja de galletas por décima vez. Ella sabía que se veían apetitosas, se había preocupado de decorarlas sutilmente, solo esperaba que Yamato Ishida le comentaran que se veían comestibles. Eso sería más que suficiente para ella. Volvió a posicionar la tapa, cerrando la caja nuevamente. Y llevó uno de sus dedos a presionar el timbre.

Mimi Tachikawa podía pasar una tarde completa con Yamato Ishida. Porque si ella misma no lograba creérselo, nadie más lo haría.

Volvió a tocar el timbre.

"Está sin seguro, puedes pasar Sora" Escuchó el grito de Yamato. Cada momento que pasaba esto se ponía más complicado. En cualquier otra circunstancia Mimi habría entrado al departamento pero no era Sora Takenouchi y no estaba visitando a su novio tampoco. Sin duda alguna esta era la situación más incómoda que le había tocado enfrentar. Decidió quedarse esperando afuera, esperaba que Yamato tuviera el suficiente sentido común para revisar porque "Sora" aún no aparecía.

Nunca esperó que Yamato Ishida usando un delantal de cocina azul pastel le abriría la puerta.

"¿Qué está mal Sor…? ... ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?" Mimi juró que nunca había visto a alguien cambiar de humor tan rápido en su vida. Para la primera pregunta su tono era preocupado con un deje juguetón al fondo, sin embargo la segunda demostraba el poco aprecio que le tenía en cada palabra, un tono afilado, soberbio y amenazante. Este era el Yamato que Mimi conocía.

"Créeme disfruto de tu compañía tanto como tu disfrutas de la mía." La chica suprimió las ganas de tirarle la caja de galletas por la cabeza. "¿Podría pasar? Juró que te explicaré todo."

"Supongo que no tengo otra opción. Pasa." Levantó la mano, invitándola a atravesar la puerta a la vez que se acentuaba su ceño.

El departamento de los Ishida era bastante pequeño, pero Mimi lo encontraba extrañamente organizado para ser la vivienda de un padre soltero y su hijo adolescente. La decoración era minimalista, con toques de gris y azul claro en los objetos. Mimi vio una o dos plantas en la sala, se aseguraría de revisar si estaban bien cuidadas antes de irse.

Mimi siguió al rubio a su pequeña cocina. Esto era una sorpresa, su amiga no solía comentarle muchos detalles de su novio, ni siquiera sabía que Yamato pudiera cocinar. Pero podía sentir como la fragancia de las especias flotaban alrededor de la cocina. La comida olía de una manera deliciosa. La chica puso la caja de galletas que Matt ni siquiera había notado en sus manos encima del mesón. No sabía qué hacer, dejar las galletas ahí y huir, sin duda iba a ser bastante fácil, Ishida le daba la espalda, pretendiendo que no sabía de su existencia o interrumpir al rubio, acercarse y preguntarle si podía cenar con él, la curiosidad la estaba matando, además Sora le agradecería al saber que la cena de su novio no había sido desperdiciada.

"¿Vas a empezar a hablar o no?"

Mimi dio un pequeño salto asustada en su lugar. De un momento a otro Yamato se había volteado a confrontarla. Después de que el miedo sorpresivo que había sufrido hubiera pasado Mimi alzó sus cejas.

"¿Estás realmente amenazándome con una espátula, Ishida?"

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Había algo de gracia en un indiferente Yamato Ishida usando un delantal de cocina y apuntándola con una espátula de metal. Matt frunció su ceño apenas vio como las comisuras de los labios de Mimi se levantaban.

"¿Por qué estas tu aquí y no Sora?"

La chica tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de comenzar: "Ella me pidió que te hiciera compañía por esta tarde, ya que ella no pudo presentarse aquí contigo."

"¿Y qué es lo que hay en la caja que traías?"

Mimi se sorprendió, podía jurar que Ishida no había dirigido su mirada a la caja desde que ella se apareció en su puerta

"Es un pequeño regalo de Sora para ti. Me preguntó si te lo podía entregar y bueno, aunque no eres mi persona favorita en el mundo Ishida, aquí estoy."

"Ve y espera en la sala, por mientras me encargaré de servir la comida."

¿Acaso Yamato Ishida era tan bueno con su uso del sarcasmo qué lograba aparentar que hablaba con total sinceridad?

Mimi pestañeó varias veces y lo miró confundida. Seriamente necesitaba una explicación.

Yamato solo se encogió de hombros. "No voy a perder la comida que cociné."

-X-

Mimi Tachikawa se había equivocado un cien por ciento: Yamato Ishida no era poseedor de gustos básicos.

Se piñizco el interior de su muñeca al ver el plato que Matt había cocinado para comprobar que todo lo que estaba pasando era real.

Al frente suyo, yaciendo en el plato había un filete de salmón grillado bañado en finas hierbas, al lado de este había tomates cherry junto a cebollas de verdeo, como guarnición del plato lo acompañaba un puré blanco, Mimi no podía distinguir de que podría ser todavía, estaba ansiosa por dar el primer bocado.

Y para beber, ella tenía una limonada rosa en su vaso, mientras que Yamato tenía lo que Mimi se había atrevido a identificar como una limonada de menta.

No se sintió cómoda de dar el primer bocado hasta que vio a Matt llevándose el pedazo de salmón a su boca.

Su paladar había entrado al cielo, hace bastante que no comía un salmón en su preciso punto, las especias entraban con suavidad a su boca, no la saturaban, y hacían un contraste perfecto con el sabor más fuerte del puré de coliflor.

Podía sentir la mirada de Yamato fija en ella, mientras degustaba la comida. No la incomodaba, ella tenía la costumbre de hacer lo mismo cuando comían algo que ella había preparado.

"No sabía que podías cocinar de esta manera tan deliciosa, Ishida. Es más, no sabía siquiera que cocinabas."

Yamato encogió sus hombros con indiferencia.

"Papá solía llegar siempre tarde cuando era pequeño, así que tuve que aprender a cocinar por mi cuenta."

"Oh." No sabía que responder. Mimi atesoró este momento, después de conocerlo por al menos unos siete años de su vida, al fin obtenía algo de información personal de su propia boca.

Observó a Yamato, tal vez había una persona que si valía la pena bajo toda esa arrogancia e indiferencia que lo cubría. Tal vez este era el Yamato Ishida del cual su amiga se había enamorado. Y la chica no pudo evitar comenzar a sentirse mal…

"Me siento culpable… Sora debería estar comiendo esta comida y siendo tu compañía. Lo siento, Yamato."

"Bueno, tampoco es culpa tuya que ella haya decidido asistir al partido de Taichi." Dijo Matt mientras le daba un sorbo a su limonada.

La castaña tragó saliva con nerviosismo. "¿Sabias?"

El chico asintió secamente con la cabeza.

Después de eso pequeño intercambio de palabras, ambos adolescentes decidieron terminar su cena en silencio.

-X-

Una vez más su celular vibró sobre su mesita de noche. Mimi comenzó a considerar la idea de apagar el aparato mientras dormía.

DE: NÚMERO PRIVADO 23:28

 **GRACIAS POR LAS GALLETAS… ESTABAN DELICIOSAS.**

PARA: NÚMERO PRIVADO 23:28

 **YAMATO…?**

DE: NÚMERO PRIVADO 23:29

 **SI.**

PARA: NÚMERO PRIVADO 23:29

 **¿CÓMO CONSEGUISTE MI NÚMERO?**

DE: NÚMERO PRIVADO 23:29

 **¿QUÉ CREES? PIDIENDOSELO A SORA.**

PARA: NÚMERO PRIVADO 23:29

 **TIENE SENTIDO. PERO LAS GALLETAS LAS HIZO SORA NO YO. DEBERÍAS AGRADECERLE A ELLA.**

DE: NÚMERO PRIVADO 23:30

 **WOW! ERES MALA MENTIROSA.**

PARA: NÚMERO PRIVADO 23:30

 **SERA MEJOR QUE CUIDES TU BOCA, ISHIDA. NO SÉ A QUIÉN LLAMAS MENTIROSA.**

PARA: NÚMERO PRIVADO 23:30

 **SORA HIZO ESAS GALLETAS PARA TI.**

DE: NÚMERO PRIVADO 23:30

 **OH MIMI.**

DE: NÚMERO PRIVADO 23:31

 **SORA NO ES CAPAZ DE COCINAR NI SIQUIERA PARA SALVAR SU VIDA. Y RECUERDO COMO ELLA COMENTÓ UNA VEZ QUE RECIENTEMENTE TE HABÍAS INTERESADO EN LA COCINA.**

La chica se sonrojó observando la pantalla. Yamato la había descubierto. Por supuesto que su mentira habría salido mucho mejor si ella hubiera conocido esos detalles. Pero ella recordaba, lo que Yolei le había contado sobre la declaración de la pelirroja hacia el rubio aquella navidad. Sora había ido a visitarlo con una caja llena de (no podía recordaba si eran galletas o tal vez un pastel) pero su amiga peli morada puso un énfasis espacial diciéndole que Sora las había hecho, como se había quedado dormida con la cabeza encima de los recetarios por tres días seguidos.

Entonces, Sora sí había cocinado para su novio. Tal vez el rubio tan solo era olvidadizo.


End file.
